The Trusedale Sisters- One Shots
by ChiisaiKuriboh
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots between the Winchesters and two sisters me and my sister made up, Charlie and Will Trusedale. CharliexDean because they met and hooked up in a bar and some SamxWill. Rated M for language, violence and implied sexual content
1. Chapter 1

So these are a lot of oneshots between the Winchesters and two sisters me and my sister made up, Will and Charlie Trusedale. There's a lot of CharliexDean stuff because they met and hooked up in a bar. Some SamxWill but not till later. Hope you enjoy!

Sam and Dean Winchester had their guns poised in the air, ready to go into the old rickety building. Dean nodded at Sam and Dean busted through the door, the wood flying open and the monster turning to look at him. Sam tried to follow after his older brother but the door slammed shut in his face. He immediately became worried and grabbed the handle, shaking it, slamming his shoulder against the door and hearing grunts and shots on the other side of the rickety wood.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed and he ran around the house, trying to find another entrance. Charlie Trusedale saw the door and ran up to it, hearing grunts on the other side of it and not even bothering to try the handle. She raised her leg and kicked the door, making it fly open and allowing her to enter. Even in her high heeled brown boots she could still kick a door down if she wanted to.

Charlie saw the monster advancing on an unarmed figure and immediately cocked her shot gun and fired, hearing the explosion and watching as the piece of metal hit the monster. It distracted the big, ugly bastard but it mostly just made it angry. The monster charged at her and Charlie was about to get hit when someone tackled her to the ground, landing on top of her and crushing her with their weight. She looked up at who had tackled her and saw it was the man from last night at the bar, the man she had hooked up with.

"Dean?!" She exclaimed, getting really angry that he, this asshole and liar, had just saved her.

"Charlie?" Dean responded and then he was hit, the monster hitting him in the chest and making him fly off of her and into the wall. The monster advanced on Dean and Charlie stood quickly and raised her shotgun, firing one last shot into the son of a bitch's heart. It jerked and then fell to the floor, Dean standing as it did so. Charlie kept her shot gun raised and walked up, kicking the grotesque form just to make sure it was really dead.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, standing and rubbing the back of his head which was throbbing in pain from hitting the wood of the wall. Charlie just walked up and punched him really hard in the chest. His hand snapped from the back of his head now to the more painful mark that Charlie had just hit.

"You are such an asshole Dean!" she shouted, reloading her shot gun as she started to yell at him.

"Some thanks I get for just saving your life!" Dean shouted back, dropping his hand from the spot she had hit. Charlie scoffed, her shotgun now reloaded.

"Excuse me? Who here shot the monster?" Charlie asked angrily and Dean glared and scoffed right back at her.

"Yeah, well who saved you from getting that pretty little face of yours beaten?" Dean said spitefully and Charlie glared.

"Yeah, I shot the thing, I think I win." Charlie said contemptuously and Dean retaliated.

"Yeah well-" he started but Sam burst into the room, Charlie's shotgun immediately snapping to him.

"Dean! Whoa, shit. Dean, who is this?" Sam asked, his gun snapping to Charlie as soon as he saw her large barreled shot gun pointed at him. Dean got very awkward and pursed his lips, rubbing the back of his head, not from the pain but from the uncomfortable air that surrounded him.

"Dean you better explain or I swear I'll blow his head off." Charlie said, her eyes wide and her nostrils flaring as she kept her gun trained upward at Sam's head. Dean sucked some air in, making a hissing sound.

"Sam, this is Charlie. My hook up from the bar last night. Charlie, this is my brother Sam." Dean said calmly. Charlie got very angry that he called her 'his hook up' and she pointed her gun at Dean instead, relaxing it a little though so she could yell at him again.

"Oh my god you are SUCH an asshole!" she shouted, looking incredibly pissed off at Dean. He raised his hands in defense and tried to smile at her, although it was hard with her huge shotgun pointed at him.

"Well that didn't take you very long." A cool voice came from the window and all three hunters pointed their gun at the figure that was crouching low in the window, Charlie relaxing a little once she realized who it was.

"God Willow can you just use the door for once like a normal person?" Charlie asked sounding slightly annoyed and the figure slid the rest of the way into the room, standing to her full height and examining her surroundings, tensing slightly as she saw Dean and Sam.

"It's Will, and the window's faster." The girl said.

"Charlie you want to explain who this is?" Dean asked from his corner and Charlie huffed and remembered that she was angry at him, turning her shot gun back to him and Sam's gun going to point at Charlie in response, just as a precaution. Dean put his hands up defensively. "You maybe want to explain who this is without pointing your shotgun at me?" Dean asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, she points her gun at all the guys she's slept with." Will said calmly and Dean looked surprised and annoyed, turning to Will and then back to Charlie after hearing Will's news.

"Well that would have been nice to know beforehand." Dean said exasperatedly and Charlie made a face at him, looking like she wanted to stick her tongue out at him.

"Will?" Sam asked, slightly bewildered and the girl turned to look at him, seeming slightly surprised once she saw who it was. Sam had met this girl at the bar last night, they'd had a conversation and she had seemed friendly. He'd had no idea she was a hunter though.

"Hiya Sam." She said back, completely calm.

"Will, please don't tell me you know these two jerk offs." Charlie said, still glaring at Dean but lowering her shot gun. Will glanced unconcernedly at Charlie.

"I don't know any jerk offs. I know Dean and Sam Winchester." Will said, sounding slightly like a child as her cool voice rose in pitch. Charlie rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly, going over to Will.

"If you know Dean, you definitely know a jerk off." Charlie mumbled angrily as she turned to stand next to her sister. Their resemblance was striking once you saw them next to each other. They were probably the same height, but with Charlie's boots (which Dean was still curious as to how she could hunt in those) and the fact that Will didn't appear to be wearing shoes (a feat that Sam was quite curious about) put Charlie at a couple inches taller than Will. They both had an odd combination of sweet and innocent looking but obviously terrifying when they wanted to be. They shared the same hair color but Charlie's was slightly darker and longer and in two ponytails at the base of her skull while Will's hair was short and spiky, a hair tie holding up one small ponytail at the back of her head.

"Charlie, I'm still lost here." Dean said and Charlie shot him a glare that could kill.

"Dean, I'm Charlie's older sister Will." Will interjected before Charlie could verbally abuse Dean again. "I'm very protective of my little sister. Also, I have a lot of guns." She said, just innocently enough to sound like a threat and Charlie smiled, satisfied at Dean's slightly shocked expression.

"Wait, you're younger than she is?" Sam asked Charlie, sounding surprised, and Charlie turned and smiled pleasantly at Sam, giving a quick nod before turning back to glare at Dean. Dean walked up to stand next to his younger brother, standing a couple inches shorter than him. The two pairs of siblings stood across from each other, Sam across from Charlie and Dean across from Will. It was oddly like looking in a mirror. The younger sibling was a couple inches taller than the older one and the younger's hair was a couple shades darker than the elder's.

"You two are hunters?" Dean asked and Charlie rolled her eyes at him. She was about to make a snarky comment but Will cut in, putting her hand up in front of her younger sister and nodding calmly.

"Yes we are." She said.

"How'd you get into it?" Dean asked and Will looked at Charlie, then they both looked skeptically at him and shook their heads.

"We never tell anybody about that. We're not stupid." Charlie said contemptuously and Dean scoffed a little and rolled his eyes.

"We should probably get out of here." Sam said, looking around the dark room and Will nodded, heading for the door, with Sam close behind her. "I'm curious, how do you hunt without shoes?" Sam asked and Will looked back at him and chuckled. Charlie strode for the door but Dean was close on her tail.

"How do you kick down doors in those heels?" Dean asked, slightly turned on by it. "It's kind of hot." He said and Charlie turned around and glared at him. She looked like she was having an internal struggle between wanting to kiss him and wanting to shoot him and she pursed her lips, trying to stop herself from doing either of those things. Finally she sighed and looked away from him, Dean completely checking her out and already feeling like seconds. He looked back up from looking at this girls ass and saw Will glaring at him, her arms crossed across her chest and her blue eyes narrowed. He smiled awkwardly then headed for their black car, Will's gaze following him the whole way.

He and Sam got into their car and watched as Will turned their navy blue 69' Chevy Nova around, coming so Charlie's window was equal with Sam's.

"Guess we'll see you guys at the next hunt." Charlie said pleasantly, mostly to Sam and then she shot Dean one more death glare before Will drove off, Dean smiling, satisfied. Sam looked at his expression and then groaned.

"You want to sleep with her again don't you?" he asked exasperatedly and Dean smirked and nodded.

"Oh yeah," he said and Sam rolled his eyes. "What? You don't want to bang the older sister?" Dean asked, laughter in his voice and Sam looked at him, disgusted.

"You should respect them. I'm pretty sure Charlie was going to kick your ass. She could too." Sam said and Dean stopped laughing.

"Shut up." He said and that just made Sam start laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural OC Twin Ghosts

Dean walked around the corner and ran right into somebody, his chest running into someone else's. Dean didn't have any time to react; the person grabbed his gun out of his hand, punched Dean right in the nose then cocked a shotgun.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean shouted, holding his hand to the bridge of his nose that was now searing with pain and bleeding, some blood dripping on to his shirt.

"Dean?" the person asked and Dean reached for the light switch, hitting it and turning to see Charlie standing in front of him, her shotgun poised in the air. He had to stop himself from smirking because she looked hot, standing in front of him with a shotgun, with black high heeled boots, a tight leather jacket, low rise blue jeans, and a tight tank top that only came to the top of her hips. Her hair was up in a French braid across her head that led down to a ponytail. But then he remembered that she had just punched him and he got mad again.

"Charlie?" he asked, taking his now bloody hand away from his equally bloody nose, and she started laughing a little. "You punched me! I'm bleeding." Dean exclaimed, Charlie laughing a lot now.

"You really need to be more careful." Charlie said, lowering her shotgun. "Let me see," She rested her gun against the wall, reaching for Dean's nose.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked cautiously, turning away from Charlie.

"Just let me look at it. Don't be such a baby." Charlie said and Dean actually let Charlie touch his nose. Without warning she put it back into place with a loud pop. Dean exclaimed loudly in pain and flinched away from Charlie.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean exclaimed, holding his nose again as it bled a little more.

"Relax I just popped it back into place. I've done it plenty of times," Charlie said with a shrug as Dean groaned loudly, bending over to shield his nose.

"Oh god I hate you so much," Dean groaned, straightening up but keeping his hand on his nose.

"I know you do." Charlie said with a smile.

"I see you found the other Winchester." Will's cool voice came from behind them and Dean whipped around to see Will and Sam, Sam starting to laugh as he saw Dean's nose bleeding.

"You punched him didn't you?" Sam asked Charlie and she nodded proudly, Dean looking angrily at him.

"Shut up." Dean said, punching Sam in the arm.

"Nice hit." Will said appreciatively, nodding and Charlie nodded too, proudly examining her work of Dean's nose.

"Let's go downstairs, we'll get you some ice Dean." Charlie said, trying not to smile and patting Dean on the arm. He smiled mockingly at her and shrugged her off as Sam and Will headed down the stairs. Charlie picked Dean's gun up from where she had thrown it earlier and stopped Dean for a minute, hooking her fingers in his waistband and pushing the gun into his pants before letting him go, walking past him and picking up her shot gun, leaving him there to just gulp. They got downstairs and Charlie made Dean sit down.

"Sorry I punched you." She said, wiping the blood off of Dean's nose with a wet towel as he tilted his head back.

"S'okay." He said, slightly thickly as he still had blood in his nose. He sat up and Will handed Charlie a pack of ice, Charlie placing the ice gingerly on Dean's nose. "I can do it myself." He said indignantly, taking the ice from Charlie and she put her hands up in defense.

"You two looking for the twins?" Charlie asked, pulling herself up to sit on the counter. Dean nodded, holding the ice to his nose, Sam still looking absurdly happy that Dean had gotten punched.

"Carliah and Cassandra Drew." Sam said, looking at Charlie.

"Creepy little girls if you ask me." Charlie said, giving a little shudder as she thought about the twins.

"You scared of a couple of little girls?" Dean asked mockingly and Charlie looked at him.

"Careful Dean. Next time you run into me in the dark I won't be so friendly." Charlie said threateningly.

"Play nice Charlotte." Will scolded and Charlie's eyes went wide, both of the Winchesters realizing what Will had just called Charlie. Dean burst out laughing.

"Charlotte?!" Dean laughed, Charlie looking angry and quite upset with Will."Your name is Charlotte?"he exclaimed, making Charlie roll her eyes and glare over at him.

"Just shut up, okay? I go by Charlie, no one ever calls me that other name."Charlie said, saying 'that other name' with a lot of contempt and disgust.

"No, I'm really sorry Charlotte. But can I ask you a question? Did you have fun hanging out with Wilbur?" Dean said, taking the ice off of his nose so he could make fun of Charlie, but laughing made his nose hurt so he put the ice back on.

"That nose of yours hurt Dean?" Charlie asked, glaring at him.

"Just lay off Dean. You too Charlie." Sam said, very paternally. "What else do you guys know about the twins?" Sam mostly said that to Will because Charlie was too busy glaring at Dean. Will shrugged.

"Well we know about the murders." Will said simply, and Charlie got up and started pacing, pulling a switch blade out of her pocket and flipping it around her fingers. Dean watched it, feeling very nervous about Charlie having a knife in her hands.

"We figured we could just salt and burn the bones, problem would be finished." Charlie said with a shrug, the knife twirling around her fingers and Dean getting nervous, but kind of liking what she was doing.

"So it was you guys who tore up that grave?" Sam asked, looking kind of impressed. It was a difficult feat for even him and Dean to dig up a grave. Will nodded calmly.

"But that didn't work as well as we hoped." She said with a shrug.

"That just means that there's something else tying the twins to the house." Dean said and Charlie rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Charlie said sarcastically and Will shot her a look.

"Can you just put that damn knife down?" Dean asked irritably, his annoyance and fear of the knife peaking and Charlie looked at him strangely and flipped the blade back into the handle, flipping the handle now, but that still making Dean just as nervous.

"So we have to find what." Sam said, he and Will continuing their normal conversation but Dean standing up and trying to get the knife from Charlie in the background.

"Well they used to keep things that belonged to the kids in their old house. It's a museum now right? We could just sneak in there tomorrow." Will said and Sam shrugged and nodded.

"Meet you there at eleven?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing," Will said and they turned towards their younger siblings. They saw Dean reaching over Charlie, reaching for the knife as she held it over her head, holding it away from him and looking annoyed.

"Dean. Stop annoying Charlie. Let's go. We're meeting up with them tomorrow." Sam said and Charlie smirked triumphantly at Dean as he walked over to Sam, putting the ice back on his nose.

"Relax Sammy baby I can handle myself." Charlie said, flipping the blade back out on her knife and flipping it around. Both Dean and Sam gave her a very strange look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm the only one to gets to call him Sammy." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm older than you. And I'm not a baby." Sam said, slightly indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest and Charlie chuckled, flipping her knife around.

"See now I'm going to call you that just so I can annoy you both." Charlie said, giving a happy smile and a little shrug, Will rolling her eyes at her cheerful younger sister.

"Let's go Charlie." Will said, flicking her head towards the door and Charlie pocketed her knife and walked towards her sister.

"See you later Dean, hope that pretty nose of yours doesn't bruise. Bye bye Sammy baby." Charlie said, biting her lip in happiness and giving a little finger wave, following Will out of the house and the two brothers rolling their eyes in unison at the girl.

Dean had no idea how they had ended up in this position again. Charlie insisted that she hated him, and she really annoyed him too. She had punched him tonight for god's sake. Yet here they were, on his bed and enjoying some hardcore making out.

"You're a giant asshole, you know that?" Charlie breathed through their kissing, Dean's hands snaking up her shirt. Charlie's pants were already off, laying carelessly on the floor.

"You punch like a girl." He mumbled back, trailing kissed along her neck, her head tilting back.

"I am a girl. And apparently punching like a girl is good enough to damage your pretty face." She said, pulling at Dean's shirt, rucking it up and pulling it off of him, throwing it across the room. He chuckled a little, pulling on her shirt too, thinking it was only fair.

"Okay Charlotte." Dean said mockingly and Charlie laughed a little, extremely breathily, Dean's warm body pressing down on hers.

"How the hell did we end up here again?" Charlie asked, Dean's lips landing on the skin of her stomach.

"No idea. I just thought you looked hot after you punched me." He said in between kisses and Charlie grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back up to hers.

"Alright, that's enough talking." She said, wrapping her bare legs around his waist and pulling him in tighter to her.

An hour later and Charlie was crawling out of Dean's motel bed, pulling her pants back on.

"You leaving already?" Dean asked, looking up at her, sitting gloriously shirtless in the bed, the tattoo that both he and Sam had making an appearance and all the scars that he had all over his body becoming a major turn on for Charlie. She stared at him, biting her lip lightly as she looked appreciatively over his form.

"Nice tattoo." She said, pulling her pants on the rest of the way and going to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm rather curious about the ones that you have." He said, slightly challengingly, reaching for the bottom of her tank top but she grabbed his hand. Charlie had dark tattoos all the way up her back. She had a lot of other ones too, a small rose behind her ear, "No Fear" written on the inside of her left wrist, a small weeping willow under her left clavicle that had 'Willow' written in the leaves, prayer beads around her ankle, a small cross at the very bottom of her hairline, and a phrase at the top of her left hip that made Dean laugh: "If Plan A doesn't work. The alphabet has 25 more letters. Stay cool". All the tattoos were incredibly sexy and were not helping Dean with the whole staying away from Charlie thing.

"And you'll stay curious. No way I'm showing you those." She said and Dean shrugged and sat back in bed, Charlie's hand coming off of his.

"You have a lot of tattoos." Dean pointed out and Charlie chuckled a little.

"No shit, Sherlock." She said and then she shrugged a little. "They all mean something to me." She said, Dean chuckling this time.

"That one on your hip mean something to you?" Dean asked making Charlie roll her eyes and pull her tank top up to show the one on her hip, Dean's eyes trying to roam to her back to look at those symbols but Charlie would have noticed and then kicked his ass.

"Well, not really but it's true. Definitely true for hunting." Charlie said. "I was considering getting a new one on the other hip." Charlie said.

"You should get a Winchester rifle." Dean said with a smirk and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I like your scars." Charlie said, changing the subject and scooting closer to Dean, placing her hand on one of the scars, running her fingers back and forth over the slightly raised skin. Dean looked down at her eyes which were staring intensely at the scar. Why were they doing this? They both knew it was no good to get even remotely involved with another hunter. Yet he couldn't stop staring as Charlie's callused fingers ran across his skin, the sensation pleasant and comforting.

"You got any?" he asked and she looked up at him, still slightly distracted by the scar on his chest.

"I have plenty. You should know that by now." She said, slightly teasingly and she pulled her tank top up to show slashes across her stomach. "Put some pants on, we're going down to that bar down the street to meet Will and Sammy baby" Charlie said, hopping off the bed and pulling her jacket on.

"Stop calling him Sammy baby. It feels wrong," Dean called to Charlie as he slid out of bed and pulled his pants on.

"I think it suits him and his big puppy eyes," Charlie said, fixing her hair in the small bathroom of the crazy Vegas themed hotel both pairs of siblings had rooms in.

"Even if it does, you should stop," Dean said, grabbing his shirt from where Charlie had thrown it earlier and pulling it over his head.

"Even if I say I'm going to stop I probably won't," Charlie said, coming back into the room and putting her golden stud earrings back in. "So there's really no point in asking me in the first place," Charlie said and Dean chuckled, figuring that that was probably true.

Half an hour later the two were walking into the bar, trying their best to look innocent although they both knew their siblings would be on to them. Neither of them saw their siblings so Dean pushed his way through people and took a seat at a random table.

"I'm going to grab us some beers," Charlie said and she headed for the bar with Dean's eyes on her the whole way there. Dean watched as Charlie ordered two beers, leaning over the counter to make her ass look perfect in her jeans. Unfortunately, Dean wasn't the only one looking. A man was walking up to Charlie and Dean tensed as the man's hand found Charlie's thigh. Dean seriously thought Charlie was going to break the man's fingers but she didn't. She just looked calmly up at him and examined him for a moment. She said something with a smile on her face and the man pulled her closer to him, his hand sliding lower. That became too much for Dean and he hopped off the stool and approached Charlie.

"Hey babe did you get those beers?" Dean asked, snaking his arm gently around Charlie's shoulders and pulling her protectively close to him. Charlie smiled irritably up at him and Dean pretended to notice the man in front of them.

"Oh hey man thanks for keeping my girlfriend company she gets herself into loads of trouble, right babe?" Dean said and Charlie nodded jerkily.

"Just loads" Charlie said through gritted teeth. Dean grabbed the beers that were on the counter, handing one to Charlie, and he took Charlie's hand just to make sure she'd get back to the table safely.

"What the hell was that Dean?" Charlie demanded, slamming her beer on to the table.

"Me saving your ass from a sleaze ball." Dean said seriously, taking a swig of his beer.

"I don't need your help," Charlie said forcibly, looking sincerely ticked.

"You don't know what he could have done to you." Dean said.

"I didn't know what you could've done to me either but you didn't seem to mind us hooking up in the bathroom of a bar." Charlie spat irritably.

"You should be thanking me for getting you away from that creep!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't need to thank you for something I didn't ask for. I can handle myself. I didn't need you to protect me!" Charlie argued and Dean was about to retort when Will and Sam walked up and they had to stop the argument.

"Alright," Sam said, taking a breath. "We know the twins are in here with us, we just need to exorcise them before they get a chance to come after us."

"Whatever it is that's tying them here could be anywhere and we're running out of time," Will said, sounding only vaguely concerned. "We should split up and search." Dean and Charlie shot each other a glance that clearly said they didn't want to go searching together. Unfortunately for them, it was a glance Sam missed entirely.

"Right, good idea" Sam said. "Dean, you and Charlie check that way. And Will and I will go this way." Sam said, and before Dean and Charlie had a chance to protest, Sam and Will had disappeared down the hall way.

"After you." Dean said, pretending to be polite, and Charlie looked at Dean and rolled her eyes, stepping in front of him to walk down the hallway and Dean following, his eyes towards the ceiling as well. They grudgingly stepped into the room with each other and began to search.

"Great. If I had a choice I would definitely not be spending my precious hunting time with you." Charlie said, annoyed, and Dean glanced over at her.

"You think I like this arrangement?" Dean asked, his tone the same as Charlie's as he searched through the old antique toy box, looking for something that could kill these twins.

"Well considering you seem to think I need help with everything because I have boobs, I really don't think you mind it." Charlie said spitefully, reaching up to look through the books. Dean turned around, seeing her shirt rise up past her hips and the black tattoos all across her back making an appearance. He had seen them before but there was still something about them. That they were familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen them. He hadn't had a good enough look at them.

"Excuse me for trying to help you." Dean said, taking a step towards Charlie and she turned, a book in her hand and her shirt falling back down.

"I don't need your help Dean!" Charlie shouted back at him, standing at her full height, trying to seem more intimidating even though she was still a good 6 inches shorter than Dean, even in her high heeled boots.

"Oh really? Because that guy at the bar who was almost groping you, he seemed to say otherwise." Dean yelled back, actually realizing how pissed he was at that guy. He didn't like that Charlie had been talking to him, it had bothered him more than he realized.

"I can handle myself, I've been doing it for a long time before you showed up." Charlie said angrily, taking a step closer to Dean.

"Well I was perfectly fine not having another ass to save before you got here." Dean retorted, making Charlie scoff.

"Maybe it's not my ass that needs saving. Maybe it's yours!" Charlie yelled back and Dean groaned and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Oh bullshit!" he shouted back and Charlie started counting on her fingers.

"No, please let's count how many times I've saved you versus-" Charlie started but she never got to finish her sentence because the door slammed shut and a chill passed through the old study. The two stopped their screaming match and looked at each other, pulling their guns out.

"She's here." Dean said, his eyes wide and searching.

Meanwhile, Sam and Will had begun to search the other room. Even in the dark, Sam could tell the room was a place he wouldn't want to spend more time in than he had to. It was perhaps the most demented looking nursery he had ever set foot in, and he'd been in some pretty demented nurseries. The twins' beds were pushed up against the walls, murdered dolls and teddy bears arranged lovingly across the dusty comforter. Toy chests and dressers with broken mirrors added to the demented effect of the room.

Sam couldn't explain what happened next. A premonition of sorts turned his attention toward Will. His eyes widened as the fear tightened his chest.

"Will, get down!" he cried, leveling his gun in her direction. Will didn't hesitate. She dove out of the way and into a roll as Sam pulled the trigger on the ghost of Carliah Drew that had materialized behind her. The child's ghost hissed menacingly as it dissipated into black smoke.

_The door_, Sam thought, whirling around just in time to see the thick wood slam shut. Will was on her feet, poised for action. She scanned the room, no fear in her eyes, but Sam knew she felt it. No matter how experienced you were, the fear of the unknown was virtually impossible to keep entirely at bay. Hunters were just brave enough to fight through their fear.

There was a crash behind Sam and he spun around just in time to see Carliah blast him backwards. He hit the wall and crashed onto an overturned toy chest. Will wasted no time pulling the trigger on the child's ghost, dissipating it again.

"Yay," Will said mirthlessly. "She's telekinetic." A flurry of loud banging from behind swiveled Will's head. She smiled.

"Sounds like Charlie and Dean found their ghost," she said, cocking her gun. Sam pushed himself to his feet, wincing slightly.

"We have to find whatever it is that's tying her here," he told Will urgently. She nodded and made her way over to the nearest toy chest as Sam headed for a dresser. Before Will could touch the creepy thing, Carliah's ghost threw her through the air and pinned her to the wall by the neck.

"Will!" Sam cried, abandoning the dresser and opening fire on the ghost. Will fell, landing awkwardly on her feet, coughing.

"Damn," Will choked. "We gotta go faster."

"I'll cover you," Sam said. "You search."

"Other way around," Will grinned. "You're a great guy Sam, but I'm a better shot." Sam looked as if he wanted to argue; then shrugged as he realized she was probably right. And if she wasn't, now wasn't the time to argue about it.

Charlie and Dean weren't doing so well. The ghost was glaring at them menacingly, holding them up by their throats against the wall, just with her mind. They were both choking but Charlie realized something. She reached down with one hand and grabbed the gun out of Dean's pants, firing at the twin and getting both of them released.

Charlie and Dean fell to the floor, coughing for a moment before Charlie got up and ran to the desk she had been trying to open and jiggled the handle desperately, trying and failing to open it up. Dean was about to follow when the spirit grabbed him again.

"Whoa, shit! Charlie, come on!" Dean shouted through his choking and Charlie pulled on the top of the desk. She tried to unlock the antique looking keyhole, pulling out her lock picking kit and working as fast as she could, continually glancing back to look at Dean against the wall.

"It's stuck!" Charlie shouted back at him, pulling on the handle again and she glanced back just in time to see Dean getting thrown at her. She stepped out of the way and he hit the desk, the top opening up and the whole thing collapsing into a pile of wood, Dean groaning as he landed.

"That's one way to do it." Charlie said with a shrug and Dean glared and grabbed his gun from her, turning to the twin and firing at her, making her disappear.

"Just hurry up!" Dean shouted, his gun scanning the room as Charlie quickly sorted through the rubble and found a little box that contained a pink ribbon wrapped around a lock of brown hair.

"Here! Carliah Drew!" Charlie said, throwing the lid off of the box and pulling her lighter out.

"Well what twin do we have?" Dean yelled, turning around to glance at Charlie.

"How am I supposed to know?" she shouted back, her lighter poised in the air. The ghost reappeared and Dean looked back at the little girl walking slowly towards him, cradling a little pink doll in her arms that just added to the eerie effect of the ghost.

"Whatever, just burn it, burn it, burn it!" Dean shouted quickly, firing and making the apparition hiss and disappear.

In the other room, Sam was going at the chests and drawers in the room again with a whole new intensity, digging through everything he could find for the thing holding the twins to the world; spurred on by the explosions of gunfire coming from both rooms. Sam was just about to tear through another dresser when he heard Will cry out.

"Sam, look out!" she hollered. Sam looked up and came face to face with the girl's ghost. The next instant, he was sent flying through the air by the ghost, slamming hard into Will as he came down. As the two struggled to get to their feet, the ghost closed in on them. Will and Sam looked up, inadvertently wrapped in each other's arms as the ghost stood ominously over them.

Charlie clicked her lighter so a flame lit up and she burned the ribbon and watched as it went up in smoke.

Before either Sam or Will could react, the twin's ghost let out a horrible wail and combusted into a pile of ashes. Sam's eyes widened as he got unsteadily to his feet. He turned mechanically to help Will up but she was already standing, smiling at the gesture.

With the hair burned Charlie and Dean actually thought they were clear for a moment, both of them visibly relaxing. However their work wasn't quite done. The ghost reappeared, looking even angrier. She threw Dean and Charlie against the wall with a bang.

"Guys, what did you do?" Sam shouted through the wall, hoping Dean and Charlie would hear him. "Our twin is gone!"

"There was a pink ribbon in a box with some of Carliah's hair in it. Burn the one with the other twin's hair!" Charlie shouted, watching frightfully as the other twin advanced on them, looking sincerely ticked off.

"And damn it Sam, hurry!" Dean shouted.

"Wait, what box?" Sam called frantically back to them, but he got no response.

"Dean!" he called again, pounding on the wall. No answer. The two in the other room had been far more focused on the ominous figure advancing on them.

"Got any ideas?" Charlie asked with a slight chuckle.

"Pray that Will and Sam are great at finding stuff." Dean said and they both clambered to their feet, facing the small twin.

Sam's eyes were anxiously scanning the room, desperately searching for a box. Behind him, he could hear a series of bangs followed by a feeble thumping coming from the other side of the wall.

The twin was choking Dean and Charlie, holding them up against the wall. Charlie was kicking her leg out, just trying to do something to get free, and her boot was hitting the wall behind her. She was close to passing out, her eyes flashing black and her lungs screaming for air.

"There!" Will shouted pointing at one of the miraculously still standing dressers. "What about that box?"

"But that's a music box!" Sam exclaimed, running towards the box anyway. The thumps from the other side of the wall were getting less frequent.

"Still a box!" Will shouted, wrenching the lid open. A haunting melody drifted from the music box, its bells chiming in time with the dying sounds from the other room. On the inside of the lid was inscribed the name Cassandra Drew.

"Got it!" Will called, snagging a piece of curled brown hair wrapped in a blue ribbon from the box. Sam's lighter was already out and in another instant the lock of hair was ashes.

There was another wailing and Charlie and Dean were dropped, the twin falling into a pile of ashes and the two sitting on the floor, gasping for air. They pulled themselves up to sit against the wall, sucking in as much air as they could get, their eyes fixed on the pile of ashes on the floor.

They looked over at each other, then back to the pile, then back to each other. Dean advanced and grabbed the back of Charlie's neck, pulling her to him and landing his lips on hers, Charlie not seeming to mind at all. He pulled back and they just stared at each other for a moment, Dean's hand still in place on the back of Charlie's neck.

Sam and Will were in the other room, tensed, holding their breath and waiting for some sort of message that their siblings were okay. When none came, Sam ran over to the wall and pounded on it.

"Dean, you good?" he called through. Dean just stared at Charlie and laughed a little, nodding.

"Yeah, we're good." He said back to his brother, Charlie giving Dean a small, sly smile. Sam's shoulder's sagged in relief. He smiled then as he heard Dean and Charlie grumbling at each other.

"That didn't take them very long," Will said cocking her head curiously at the wall. The two stared at the increasingly agitated sounds coming from the other side of the wall for a moment, then grinned at each other before heading for the door.

As they walked down the hallway they heard Dean and Charlie arguing.

"Oh and let's not forget to add another point to how many times I've saved your ass," Charlie was saying.

"Do I get no credit for the bookcase?" Dean whined. "You could be crushed right now. Just like a pancake!"

"Who shot the ghost and saved you?" Charlie demanded. "Me. Twice I might add."

"Whoa," Dean cut in. "You shot the ghost, but Sam burned the hair. I'd say that's one point Winchesters."

"How do you know Will didn't do it?" Charlie shot back. Dean seemed to notice Sam and Will then, and pointedly chucked his next question at them.

"Sammy, who burned the hair, you or Will?" Dean asked. Sam looked confusedly at him.

"Why does it matter?" Sam asked, looking over at Will and watching her as she smirked, knowing exactly what was going on with her little sister and Dean.

"Well I found it but Sam was the one who actually burned it." Will said, knowing just how much it would annoy her little sister. Dean cackled and Charlie groaned.

"See, Winchesters one, whatever the hell your last name is zero." Dean said victoriously, holding up his fingers and Will chuckled, Charlie rolling her eyes and exclaiming in irritation and frustration.

"We're keeping score now?" Sam asked, slightly confused and watching as Charlie and Dean continued to argue.

"Apparently," Will said nodding, following Charlie and Dean out the door as they bickered.

"You are such an asshole." Charlie said, standing in between their cars and punching Dean in the arm.

"Ow! Get off!" Dean exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense. Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are such a stupid little, jerkhead!"Charlie said, trying to think of an insult to call Dean but not picking a very good one. Dean laughed a little.

"Wow, haven't heard that one since I was six." He said and Charlie groaned in frustration making Dean laugh at her annoyance. "No please, any other names you've got. I'm not afraid, lay them on me Charlotte." Dean said, following her as she went around to the back of her deep blue Chevy Nova, opening up her trunk to put her shotgun away. She slammed her trunk shut and stared at Dean in frustration, having that same look that she always did when they were this close to each other. Looking like she was trying to decide whether to kiss him or kill him. She hissed through her teeth and then groaned in frustration, stepping away from Dean and making him laugh in triumph.

"Will can we please go. I think if I spend another minute with this, this." Charlie started, looking incredibly annoyed but she still couldn't think of an insult to call Dean so she took a breath, trying to smile although mostly just looking terrifying. "With Dean. I'm going to kill him. So come on. Let's go." Charlie said, Dean coming up behind her, satisfied with the irritation he had caused, his hands in his pockets.

Charlie turned around and ran right into Dean, both of them exclaiming in surprise, and Dean in pain because Charlie's boot landed on his foot, but they both stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Charlie rolled her eyes, took a step over to her car, and climbed in, Will standing outside the driver's seat.

"I'm sure we'll meet up with you guys later. See you next hunt!" Will called to Sam and he smirked and waved at her as he got into the passenger seat of the Winchester's black Impala. "Bye Dean." Will said to Dean and Charlie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"See ya later Will. Charlie." Dean said as Will got in the car and Charlie rolled her eyes at him, both of the pairs of hunters turning to drive off, knowing for sure they would meet again.

"You do realize Charlie is going to kill you one day." Sam said, looking at his brother from the passenger seat. Dean cackled joyously and shrugged.

"I think I could hold my own." He said and Sam scoffed.

"Not if she shoots you. Also, your nose is the size of a baseball. I'm pretty sure she could kick your ass. She could do it in heels too." Sam said, settling down into his seat for the drive to wherever they would go next.


End file.
